Accident
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Self explanitory. Aya gets hit by a semi truck. IF she lives will Rei finally confess? What will he do if she dosen't? Yuyax Ran Miyu x Yamato Rei x Aya and slight Aya x OC This one's for you chibi angel chan and all ma other reviewers CHAP 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Accident

Accident

A GAL's fan fiction

Author's note: Thank you Chibi- angel Chan for your reviews and also the other writer that reviewed my stories and I'm kind of new so just bear with me. To all you haters if you don't like my stories don't read them and don't leave nasty comments. If u thinks it sucks then THINK IT and move on. Thanks! PS- Kiss my ass flame rising!

Chapter 1- The happening

"Honestly Aya did you think that this would end good as many times as you two went out"? Miyu said gently to the sobbing dark haired GAL.

"If I ever see him again I'll kick his as-"Ran began clenching her fist. "Ran don't say things like that, can't you see Aya is upset"? Miyu demanded again.

"Look I'm angry at Otohata and I'm hungry" Ran argued back crossing her slim arms over her chest.

"Stop" Aya whimpered. "Oh sorry Aya I"- Ran began but she was cut off. "Look what happened isn't your problem and you don't have to"- Aya said sadly but was cut off again.

"Miyu thinks you shouldn't be so down on yourself; it isn't your fault that he... did that".

"It is my fault Miyu! I'm a bad girlfriend and no one wants me especially Otohata"! She sobbed.

"Aya don't say that about yourself! You know it's not your fault that he broke up with you" Miyu said.

"The whole thing mega pisses me off! I should go down to the reco shop and beat the crap out of him"! Ran said standing up.

"Don't"! Aya shouted but it was too late and the ginger haired GAL was running down the street.

"No Ran"! Miyu cried after her frantically. "What are we going to do with her"/ Miyu asked.

"Aya we'd better go get Yamato" Miyu said dragging Aya along with her.

Meanwhile the great ran was running full speed down the street. "I swear he'll pay" she said to her herself.

She mend both ways too she was hungry and wanted some Octopus balls.

She burst through the door and ran at a tall dark- haired man and punched him in the face.

"I've always wanted to do that you bas- hey your not Otohata"! Ran exclaimed. "No I'm not" the man groaned.

"Where is he"? She demanded. "He's not here right now but I can take a message for him" the man said again.

"No thanks" Ran said running back outside and bumping right into some one.

"Watch it Kotobuki"! The Tan face trio said angrily. "Hey have you seen Otohata anywhere"? She asked still not apologizing.

"Why do you need to know where our Rei is"?! Red haired tan Gal demanded.

"Just tell me dammit"! She yelled balling up her fist. "No way Kotobuki" They said. Ran's vein popped.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time" Ran said her voice dripping with threat. "Where is he"?! she yelled. "Not telling" they taunted.

"Fine then Lethal platform boomerang"! She cried but just then Yamato, Miyu, and Aya came running up.

Yamato got hit and fell back onto the other two GALS. "Dammit Ran! How many times do I have to tell you not to fight in public"! Yamato demanded.

"Don't get so carried Yamato" Ran said dismissively catching her shoe on her foot.

"Hahaha you retard"! The tan faced GALS laughed. Yamato helped the other GALS struggle to their feet.

"What did you say"?! Ran bellowed. "Nothing"! They said running away, in fear of getting arrested.

"You're coming with me" he said dragging her along. "Aww come on they started it" Ran protested.

"Hold on bro" Ran said. "What now" he barked. "Aya's gone"! Miyu said finally noticing the gap in between them.

Aya was running down the street at full speed. _I can't deal with this. It is my fault I'm the worst girlfriend ever._

_I don't deserve him or friends like that….._

A truck horn startled Aya from her depressing thoughts. "Move" the driver bellowed but the GAL wasn't paying attention.

"AYA MOVE"! Ran yelled about to bolt for her. "No Ran"! Yamato said but Ran broke free and ran across the street just as the truck passed in front of her.

Aya Hoshino lay a bloody wreck in the street. "OH MY GOD" she heard someone yell. _What's wrong with me? I can't open my eyes! Am I dead?_

"Aya you do not have my permission to die! Do you hear me"?! Ran yelled.

"Don't yell Ran you idiot call 911"! Yamato yelled.

_I hear you Ran! What's going on? Hello?_

"Hey second place" Ran yelled causing the male model to run over.

"What happened"? he asked just as the ambulance pulled up. "She got hit by a car" Miyu said trying to hold back tears and failing.

Suddenly everyone was pushed back by a pair of strong hands. "Otohata! Great now he shows up"! Ran grumbled.

"What happened" he demanded. "What the hell do you think"?! Ran said gesturing to the scene around them.

"I already know that she's hurt moron I mean how did it happen"? Rei asked irritably. "She got hit by a semi truck! And you're a moron for calling me a moron"! Ran said back.

"Miyu doesn't think that you should fight in a time like this" she said swiping at her eyes with Yamato's handkerchief.

Rei tapped the paramedic on the shoulder. "Yes"? He asked. "Do you think I could rise to the hospital if it's not too much trouble"? He asked.

"I don't see why not". Rei climbed in back of the ambulance and closed the door. "I wanted to go no fair"! Ran whined.

"Poor Aya" Miyu said sadly. "I hope she makes it" Yuya said. "Don't talk like that second place Aya has to live; she doesn't have my permission to die" Ran said.

And then the unthinkable happened. The number one GAL in Shibuya burst into loud sobs in front of everyone.

"Ran…." Yuya said dumbfounded. "Leave me alone"! She barked at him. Then she took off running after the ambulance that contained her best friend.

8y8787879889898989899

"And you are"? The receptionist asked snottily. "Rei Otohata" he said getting more than a little offended.

"Here fill this out" she said handing him a stack of papers. "What's this for"? he demanded.

She ignored him so he sat down and began to write.

Name: Aya Hoshino

Age: 16

Phone: 317-455-2368 not being creepy if this is someone's real number

Date of birth: September 16th 1991

More facts were listed but Rei didn't know them. How could he have gone out with this girl if he didn't even know her like a boyfriend should?

He bowed his head in shame even though no one saw it.

"Mr. Otohata"? Asked a voice. He got up. "Yes"? "You can see her now if you would like to" he said.

"I'm Doctor Diode and I'll be Hoshino's doctor for a while any questions" the man asked.

"One is she okay"? He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not Mr. Otohata and I must warn you what your about to see may disturb you" he warned.

"I think that I'll be able to handle it" he said. "Okay then right this way" the doctor said leading him down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Accident

Accident

Ch.2- Visiting hours

"Here we are" Doctor Diode said pausing at a small room with the number 408 on the door.

"If you have any questions then I'll be right out here" he said. "Thanks" Otohata murmured.

When he entered the room, what he saw almost shattered his heart. Aya was laying in the bed with casts on her arms and legs.

She had at least twelve different tubes sticking out of her and was on a breathing machine.

"Jesus Aya every time I'm away you always get into some type of mess" he said taking a seat in an uncomfortable chair by the bedside.

"I guess I owe you an apology for what I did to you earlier. I had already told you I'm not good at all but you didn't listen to me".

A light tap at the door interrupted his little speech. "Mr.Otohata could you step out side for a minute" Doctor Diode asked.

"What"? He demanded. Two police officers were standing in the hallway. "Are you Rei Otohata"? One of them asked.

"Yeah what do you want"? He asked. "Then we have a few questions for you. Follow me".

798080800900-0-0-0-0-0-00878

"NANI? You don't know the Great Ran when you see her" Ran demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Would you please keep it down, patients are trying to sleep Ms. Ran" Doctor Diode said wishing that the loud GAL would just leave already.

"I will when you tell me what room Aya Hoshino is in"! She shouted. With a sigh the doctor gave in.

"Right this way" he said leading the way once again.

474646444848484949

Rei Otohata sat in downtown Shibuya in a police station. He sighed irritably; all he wanted to do was go back to the hospital.

"Name"? An officer demanded. "Rei Otohata". "Okay this shouldn't take very long. I'm officer Hewlett and we need to ask you a few questions".

"How do you know Miss Hoshino"? "Her friend Ran wanted my bag and she took it. She wanted to stop Hoshino from subsi- dating".

"After she finally stopped they became friends and that's when Ran told me that I was Aya's first love".

"I told her that First love was too heavy for me and that I wasn't good for her at all but she wouldn't listen".

"And then I just went out with her and we were a couple for a while but"……

"But what"? "I recently broke up with her". "How long ago was this"? "This afternoon".

"Why did you break up with her?" "We had a fight".

"Where were after this fight of yours"? "I had to work so I went". "Where do you work"? "Cizco Record shop".

"Had you heard from Miss Hoshino at all since your fight"? "No I did not".

"Did you have any motive to harm Ms. Hoshino"? By this point Rei was fuming. He erupted out of his chair.

"Why the hell would I do something like that"?! He yelled angrily. "Are you saying that I would've left work got in a semi truck and hit her"?!

"Calm down sir we just need to ask you a few more questions"- "To hell with this I'm leaving"! He said and strode right out of the door.

5667890909-0-0-00098978

"Miyu has never seen Ran this upset before" she said to Yamato. "I would be too I wish I could've done something to save her" Yamato said.

"I wish I could take your place" Ran said silently crying. "This is all my fault Aya if I would've just stayed put and not gotten so mad none of this would've happened" she said sadly.

"If you ever wake up I'd understand if you hated me. I would too"- A weak ragged voice cut her off.

"Ran"? She looked up from her new boots to see Aya staring at her with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Aya you're awake"! she cried. "Aya"? "Yeah that's your name duh"! "I've heard your name before" she said.

"Don't you remember me"? "No, not really to be honest and who are they"?

"Aya that's Miyu and her Fiancé Yamato". "Miyu is a pretty name" she said. "Aya why don't you remember Miyu"? Ran asked.

"No! I don't know any of you is what I'm trying to tell you"!

48578578585785757

"Excuse me is Doctor Diode around"? Rei asked the same snobby receptionist. "No what do you want this time"? She snapped.

"A receptionist with a better attitude" he snapped right back.

When he reached Aya's room he saw Ran, Miyu, and Yamato clustered around Aya's bed.

"Otohata guess what"? Ran said. "What"? "It's Aya". His pulse quickened. Had something happened to her? Was she dead?

"She woke up". "I want to see her". "Otohata wait she doesn't re"- But Ran was cut off as Otohata brushed right past her and into the room.

"Hello Aya" he said approaching the bed. "Who is that"? Aya asked trying to get a better view out of her good eye.

"It's me Otohata". Aya had to admit that this strange boy was kind of handsome. "I'm sorry I don't remember knowing anyone named Otohata".

Rei was stung but he was determined not to show it. "Hmm" was all he said. How could she have forgotten him?

"Now do you want to listen butt munch? I was trying to tell you that Aya doesn't remember anyone right now she has amnneser, um no what's the word"-

"AMESIA MORON"!! He yelled. "I am not a moron you're a moron for calling me a moron" she argued back.

"This is irritating, I'm going home" he grumbled. "Aya I'll see you tomorrow" he said. Aya blushed a little bit.

The strange boy was coming back to see her again tomorrow! "I guess we'd better get going too" Yamato said.

"Don't be so lame Yamato it's only 10:00"! Ran wailed. "Visiting hour ended at eight now lets go we were lucky we didn't get caught staying over the time limit" he said firmly.

"Will I see you guys too tomorrow"? She asked. "Yeah you'll see us everyday until you get better"! Miyu chirped.

"Arigato" she said happily as they left the room. At least she wouldn't be alone while she got better.

And the strange boy had been elusive but maybe she should try and talk to him tomorrow.

"Otohata" she murmured. At least that's what she thought that was the boy's name. Maybe he would say more than a few words to her this time she thought, drifting off.

Yes, tomorrow she would talk to the strange boy.

So what do you think? Once again thanks to all my reviewers!

Kay well review and remember NO FLAMES! That means you flame rising!

Onward to the next chapter, which I'm about to start typing.


	3. Chapter 3

Accident

Accident

Ch.3 – A new roommate and the strange boy

"Good morning Hoshino" Doctor Diode said pleasantly. "Ohio". "How are you feeling today"?

"Like I got hit by a semi truck" she said making herself laugh even though it made her get into a coughing fit.

The doctor chuckled. "It looks like the swelling on your eye has gone down a little" he noted.

"Okay do you remember your name"? "I think my name is Aya Hoshino" she said. "Aya how do you feel about having a roommate"?

"I wouldn't mind it does get rather lonely in here sometimes" she said. "Great bring him in" he said.

The nurses wheeled in another person, no a boy. A cute boy too. "Ohio Hoshino" he said. How did this boy know her?

"Ohio" she said back. "Hoshino this is Kasuto Ezuka he will be your new roommate for a while" Doctor Diode said.

"So what happened to you"? He asked wincing at her appearance. "I was hit by a semi truck" she said.

"Do I know you from somewhere"? She asked. "No I don't think so" he said a little confused.

"So what happened to you Ezuka"? She asked. "Car accident" he said. "I'm tired" she said aloud.

"Me too, shall we nap"? He asked playfully. "We shall" Aya replied.

3743746376746584785747778798099

Rei Otohata scowled up at his best friend Yuya Asou who was babbling away about his girlfriend Mami.

Who Otohata was tired of. What a moron he thought. "What's the matter Rei"? Yuya finally asked.

"Nothing" he said taking another bite of his ramen. "Yeah there is I'm worried about Aya too" he said.

"Okay fine I'm worried" he said getting up. "Where are you going"? "Back to the hospital" he said dropping 10 bucks on the table for the tip.

"Rei wait what about the bill"?! Yuya called. Buying Ran Juice and octopus balls was expensive enough.

28387474775658698696960609669

"So hungry" Ran said to her beloved dog statue Hachi. "I want food" she said again.. "Miyu thinks that you should get down from there Ran". "I can't Miyu can't you see I'm hungry"?

"Oh Ran you should start saving you r allowance" Miyu said extracting 500 yen from her bag. "Arigato Miyu"! She cried joyfully.

An annoying cry echoed through the streets. "RAN-PYON"!! Someone said. "Tatsukichi"! She cried hopping off of the statue.

"Hello Ran- pyon! I heard that Aya-ppe got hit by a truck is she okay"? he asked. "Why don't you find out for yourself"? Ran said.

"Okay then lets go to the hospital"! Miyu said. "It's so far away though" he said. "Maybe Miyu can get Yamato to give her a ride to the hospital".

78999999990000000000000000000000000000000000000000877756

When Aya woke up the strange boy was there again. If she remembered correctly his name was Rei Automata or something.

"Hello Aya" he said taking another seat. "Hi" she said back. "I think I know you your Automata right"?

He frowned. "Automata no, my name is Rei Otohata" he corrected her. "Oh well hello Rei Otohata, do I know you from somewhere"? She asked.

"Yeah I'm your boyfriend" he wanted to say. But then when she got her memory back she'd problay hate him.

"Yeah I'm associate with Ran" he said flatly. "You mean you're her boyfriend"? She asked hoping that he wasn't.

"No I'm not and I feel sorry for the poor fool that has the misfortune of being"- "So you don't like her? That's not very nice I think she's a nice girl".

"Yes I do, I mean no I don't, why do you care anyway"? "You know you could try to be a little nicer to the injured" Aya retorted.

"Gomen. So how have you been feeling"? He asked scooting a little closer. "Like I got hit by a semi truck" she said.

Rei chuckled. "That's a nice sound you know". "What is"? "Your laughter I think that you should try doing that more".

"Hmm". Suddenly something vibrated. Aya jumped. "What is that"? She asked pulling up the covers with her good arm.

"Relax Aya it's just a cell phone" Rei said. "Hold on". "Otohata speaking". "Ohio Otohata! Where are you"?

"Why do you care"? "Just tell me"! "At the hospital". "Are you hurt"? "No I"- "Hahaha that's what you get moron"!

"Your irritating me I'm hanging up" he said hitting end. "Strange Boy, I mean Otohata was that the nice girl that was here yesterday"? Aya asked from beneath the blanket.

"Unfortunately, and she'll be here soon so I'm leaving" he said getting up. "No! Don't go I want you to stay with me" Aya said reaching out her good arm.

"Oh alright but don't expect me to be happy about it" he grumbled. "Arigato" she said happily.

68787980909—0-0-0-90898776767--

"Could you drive any frickin slower Yamato"? Ran demanded. "Look Ran I'm supposed to be on duty right now anyway if you insult my driving again then you'll be on the curb" he said.

"Hey look there's second place"! Ran cried. "STOP"! Yamato stopped the car just before it hit poor Yuya.

"Get in were going to see Aya"! Ran said opening the door.

877879899999999999999999999999999999997876676

"Yo! Otohata" Ran called striding into the room. "Hmm" he said. "Ohio Aya"! Ran said. "Ohio uh Miyu is it"? "NO! It's me the number one GAL in Shibuya Ran Kotobuki"!

"Oh Gomen Ran". "It's okay" she said. "And who do we have here" she said pointing at second place.

"That's Yuya Asou but we call him second place" Miyu said. "Aw come on I wish someone would call me Yuya for once".

"I call you Yuya, Yuya" Rei said. "Rei what are you doing here"? he asked. "I told you I was coming here moron"!

"Hey don't calls second place that"! She shouted. "Sorry" he said. "Moron" she said. "You're a moron for calling me a"-

"Rei your acting just like Ran" Miyu said. "I'm going to get something to drink anyone want anything"?

"Yeah I want a"- Ran began. "Too bad" he said striding out of the room. Aya laughed which made her cough.

"That cough of yours is getting better" Miyu said. "Now that Otohata's gone we have a present for you"! Ran chirped.

"Really for me"? Aya said hopefully. "Duh, open it" Ran said giving it to her. She opened the little box.

A dog tag fell out that said 'Aya'. Her eyes misted over. "Thank you so much" she said. Yamato carefully put it on her.

"Hey you guys have one too" Aya observed. "Yeah because we're best friends" Miyu said.

"Really I have best friends"? She asked. "Yep" Ran and Miyu said. "Oh you guys" she said, bursting into tears of joy.

At that moment Rei came back. "Hey what did I miss"? he asked looking at the three girls hugging.

"Yuya you jerk you shouldn't make girls cry" Rei said with a smirk. "I did not"! Yuya protested.

Otohata laughed. "What goes around come around" he said causing Yamato and Tatsukichi to laugh.

It is finished at least this chapter is! Reviews pweeze. NO FLAMES! Stay away for here flame rising, you butt munch!!

Kay onto the next chapter!


	4. A memory and a present

Accident

Accident

Ch.4- A memory ad a present

Aya Hoshino didn't know it but she was talking in her sleep. Otohata was reading a book by her bedside.

"Otohata" she said. He looked up from his book. She had said his name in her sleep. Was she dreaming about him?

"Otohata visiting hours are over I'm afraid" Doctor Diode said appearing in the door way.

"You can stay the night if you wish". "No thanks, I was just leaving anyway" he said getting up.

"Goodnight" he said kissing her cheek, which made him pinken even though no one saw it.

"Ja ne" he said to the doctor.

39898987756767688888888888888888888888888

When he got to his and Yuya's apartment it was empty. He found a note on his bedside table.

_Dear Rei, I am on a date with Ran. I'll be back soon._

_PS- Ran says that you're a moron_

"Moron" he mumbled swiping the note off of the table. Once Aya got her memory back he wouldn't be her favorite person.

She'd problay avoid him like a plague. He sighed and crawled into bed. Maybe Aya would understand about what happened. Maybe…….

'I'll finish those thoughts later' he said to himself as he dozed off.

958980940858585888888888888888885757557558558

"Second place I'm hungry" Ran whined again. "Ran you just ate two buckets of popcorn" Yuya said.

"Popcorn and Takoyaki go in separate stomachs" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Ran, I've spent almost all of my check on buying you food and taking you out….. What the hell"? He said.

"Hachi I'm so hungry! What will I do? So hungry"…….. Ran whimpered. "Ran get down from there"! Yuya hissed.

"And I have a really mean boyfriend who won't buy me food when I'm hungry"…. "Ran"!

"Okay, okay Ran come on Takoyaki it is" he said sighing. Ran peered from the side of Hachi's head.

"Juice too"? She asked meekly. "Hai you can have juice too". "Yay! Did I ever tell you that I loved you second pla- I mean Yuya"?

8888888888888888989890908887676778908632345678912345678901234567890

"_Can't you find your own answers"? Otohata demanded. "Why can't you be your own person"? He asked._

"_Personally I find that pretty irritating" he said. "You don't have to date me out of pity….. Or a sense of obligation"! Aya shouted._

_And then she had run away down the street crying. And Otohata didn't even go after her…. He didn't even care._

_8991234567890-1234567890-12345678901234567890_

Aya's eyes shot open. She and Otohata had a fight. How long ago was this? Or was it just another dream?

She groaned and looked over at the clock on the wall, which read 4:20 am. "Hoshino"? Ezuka asked peering at her.

"Hai"? "I heard you talking in your sleep. Are you allright"? "Hai. I just had a bad dream".

"About what"? "Otohata and I had a fight". "How long ago was this"? "I don't know, I think it was just a dream".

That's what it had to be! Otohata was too nice and he would never say that to her! Right? "Ezuka- Kun, I'm going back to sleep" she said turning over carefully.

"Goodnight Aya". But she didn't answer, because she was already asleep.

11234567812345678900987654321123456789009876543211234567890

The next morning Rei got up early and decided to get Aya a present. He took the train into Shibuya and began his search.

First he went into Manga Kissa, a cool new cyber café that sold Manga books. He bought her a few GAL magazines and a cool manga called World Narue.

"Aren't you Rei Otohata"? The salesgirl had asked. And when he made then mistake of absent mindly answering yes he was stuck for an hour signing autographs.

After he managed to escape he wanted to do something more so he went into a takeout place and bought some Ramen for the two of them.

Then it was off to the hospital.

1234567890—09876543211234567890-0987654321234567890-09876543211263

When he arrived Aya was awake watching some news show. "Ohayo Otohata- kun" she said genially.

"Ohayo Aya I brought you something". Her face lit up. "Really oh Otohata you shouldn't have" she said.

He had two bags. "Pick one" he instructed. She pointed to the one on the right which had always been her favorite side.

She rifled through the bag and pulled out 3 GAL magazines and 2 new Manga books, volumes one and two.

"Oh Otohata thank you" she said putting them on her bedside table. "Oh and I brought you some food" he said.

Aya's mouth watered. "What did you bring? Octopus balls? Takoyaki? Ramen"? She asked hungrily.

"No, no, no and yes" he said laying out two bowls. "Thank you so much"! She squealed in delight taking the chopsticks eagerly.

2345678900987654321234567890098765432234567890-0987654

An hour and two empty ramen bowls later Ran Kotobuki burst through the door. "Hey who had food without me"?! She demanded.

"Be quiet or you'll wake up her roommate moron" Otohata snapped. "You're a moron for calling me a moron"!

"No you're a moron for calling me a moron for calling you a moron"! Otohata said back. "Will you two stop it? You're confusing me"! Aya said.

"Moron" Ran and Otohata said together, causing everyone in the room to crack up.


	5. The truth

Accident

Accident

Ch.5- The truth?

The minute that Yuya walked into the hospital room Ran started. "Second place I'm so thirsty" she whined.

"Oh really"? He asked looking around at the 9 juice cans that she had already drained. "Yes, please buy me some juice" she pleaded making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Okay fine come on" he said. "Yay! Oh and did I mention to you that I'm hungry"? Ran asked as they exited the room.

123456789098765432123456789098765432123456

"Otohata"? He looked up. "I need to ask you something" Aya said. Oh no here it goes Rei thought.

"Did we ever have a fight"? She asked. "What do you mean"? "I mean like an argument".

"Why would you ask that"? "Last night I had a dream that we had a fight. You were telling me to be my own person and then……." She trailed off.

"Then what"? "I told you that you didn't have to date me out of pity or a sense of obligation and I ran off but you didn't follow me".

"It was really long times ago just forget about it, I already did" he said with a shrug. Suddenly she said: "I know you from somewhere else".

"Huh"? Rei asked, looking puzzled. "Shh"! Aya ordered. "I'm trying to think".

123456789i876543w22345698765432112345678900987654

"_I borrowed you handkerchief the other day and here it is but I thought I should, you know pay you back for it"._

_Rei raised an eyebrow. "So I um baked you some cookies" she said producing a little blue pouch._

"_Uh I don't really like sweet things" he said. Tears automatically filled her big brown eyes as she looked at the band- aid on her finger._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know, just forget it then"- "But I'll take them" he said taking them from her hands._

_Homemade cookies are pretty rare these days Rei thought. 'I've gotta remember that Otohata doesn't like sweet things' Aya thought fiercely._

_1234567890-123456789009876543211234567890—0987654321_

"You took them" Aya said suddenly. "What"? "Even though you don't like sweet things, you took the cookies I baked you. Why"?

"I noticed how hard you must have worked and your finger was burned. And when I said I didn't like sweet things I saw how much it had hurt your feelings".

_YOU PITYED ME?!_ Aya screamed in her mind. "So you pitied me huh"? She said. "I bet you didn't even eat them, did you"?

"I bet to this day their somewhere in a dump just rotting away"! "Calm down, of course I ate them and they were good all of my co- workers would beg me to give them one. But I wouldn't".

"Really"? "Yes really and I ate every last bit". Aya smiled. This Otohata boy was nice and cute and…… wait. She knew him from somewhere else again.

234567890—09876543211234567890-987654321345678o9876

"_If I tried to kiss you or made you my girlfriend that would be easy" Rei said peering at her from across the table._

"_What"- "First love, that's too heavy for me". "How do you know you're my"- "Listen Aya, I'm not at commitment or relationships. I'm just not good period" he said._

"_Tell the others I went home early" he said, getting up. Then we walked away, while Aya sat there and cried._

_1234567890-987654321234567890-098765432345678o0p--0987654321456_

A lot of these memories of him involve me getting hurt Aya thought bitterly. "What's wrong"? Rei asked.

"Nothing" she said and she turned away quietly.

234567890-09876543211234567890987654321123456789098765432112345678

"Whoa what's with her"? Ran asked when she and Yuya re- entered the room. "I don't know" Rei said.

"You should know moron" Ran said. "I mean you've been sitting here with her for the past hour"!

Rei glared at her. "Shut up". "Aya what's wrong did that moron Rei make you upset"? She demanded.

"Cause if he did I will personally kick his ass from here to Odiba and back" she said cracking her knuckles threatingly.

"No he didn't" she said. "While I was here she was remembering things about me" he said.

"She problay remembered what a butt munch you are" Ran said. Suddenly Rei was mad as hell.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"?! He yelled angrily.

"Whoa calm down Otohata" Ran said. "I was just kidding". "Otohata don't make a scene I don't want you to get thrown out…. I want you to stay with me" Aya said extending her good arm.

"Gomen- nasi Aya" he said sitting back down. "Why do you want Otohata to stay"? Ran demanded.

Aya blushed. "You know you like him" Ran mouthed. "I like talking to him" she said instead.

12345678-09876543211234567890—098765432123456-098765432567890-0987

A few hours later Aya was asleep. But Otohata didn't move. "Stay" she commanded in her sleep.

He chuckled. But he was hungry though….. He silently pushed back the chair and crept out of the room.

He managed to locate a vending machine. Why did Aya want him to stay around so much?

He had a life, you know. But he didn't mind her company. 'Or those pretty eyes' he thought.

"Don't think like that" he ordered himself out loud, scaring a nearby patient. "Who? Me?" the lady asked.

"You're here as her friend dammit stay that way" he said again stepping onto the elevator.

123456780-9876543211234567890987654321234567

"How do you know you're my first love"? Aya asked in her sleep. Otohata froze. Not this again!

If he could just grab his bag slash wallet thingy………… "I woke up and you were gone" Aya accused, pointing her good finger at him.

"I got hungry" he said displaying the bag of chips in his hand. "I'm sorry I always demand that you stay here……. I guess you have a life and I'm just a burden" Aya said sadly.

"Like hell you are! Aya never tell that moron Ran I said this but you're very important to me" he said taking her hand in his.

"Really"? She asked tears filling her eyes. "Yeah moron why do you think I'm always here"?

"Oh Otohata you do care" she sobbed. He sighed. Girls were so emotional……. "Oh and you're a moron for calling me a moron" Aya said in her best Ran imitation.

"Yeah okay" he said. "I need some new nails" Aya sighed. Most of them had fallen off or gotten crushed when she had gotten hit.

"Girls" he said. But he had the perfect plan.

1234567890—09876543211234567890--09876543234567890

"Hey Rei did you know that red streaks were in this season"? Aya said showing him the magazine.

"No…. I don't read GALS magazine" he said GALS magazine the way someone would've said 'snot sandwich".

A/N: Eww!

"But I need a boyfriend to get a red streak" she sighed wistfully. "Hmm" he said. "But then I'm more of a blue kind of person" she said.

"Hey Otohata"? "Yo". "Do you have a girlfriend"? She asked. "No but I will really soon" he said looking at Aya in a way that made her heart flip.

Certainly he didn't mean her…… right?


	6. The surprise

Accident

Accident

Ch.6- The surprise

"Everyone knows he cheated on you"! Aya yelled at the TV screen. "Don't take him back" she yelled again.

"Aya what on earth are you watching"? Otohata asked sleepily. "Gomen- nasi did I wake you up"?

"Nah". "It's a new show called Loves Essence". "What kind of title is that"? Aya laughed at his outraged expression.

"Shh it's back"! "Don't forgive him"! "I'm hungry you want anything"? Otohata asked standing and stretching.

"Not really" she lied but her stomach growled loudly. "Yeah right". "Okay I want junk food and lots of it"!

"Wait"! "What"? "Can I come with you"? "I'm just going to the vending machine". "Please"?

"Oh okay come on". Aya pointed at her fractured leg in a huff. "Sorry". He lifted her off of the bed.

Aya face turned scarlet. "Otohata you'll get in trouble"! She said. "So"? "I'm heavy find a wheel chair or something".

"Shut up your not heavy now be quiet before we get busted" he ordered striding out of the room.

"Look there's a wheelchair" she said pointing. He gently set her down. "Happy"? "Yeah".

"This is a nice hospital" Aya exclaimed as her rolled her down the hall to the elevator. After they had gotten their junk food Otohata had an idea.

"Aya do you want to eat out lunch out side"? Her face lit up. "Really"? "Yeah come on they have a nice little garden and everything".

212345678909876543211235678909876543211234567890

Apparently Otohata had been planning this. A blanket was spread on the ground and there was an umbrella for shade.

"Oh Otohata" Aya said. "We only have one problem" he said. "What"? "Getting you on the ground without breaking something else".

"How do you propose we do that"? Aya asked. He sat down and then pulled her down onto his lap.

Aya face felt like it was on fire. "Otohata are you sure"- "Shut up and eat" he ordered. Aya couldn't believe it; she was spending time with Otohata and she was sitting on his lap……

"What did you say"? She didn't say that aloud did she? "Nothing". "What's wrong do you want to go back in? Are you too hot"?

_No but you are_ Aya thought. "No I'm fine". She nibbled on a little square of chocolate from her Hershey bar.

"Hey are you sure you seen tense" he noted. "It's just hot" she lied. The forecast was only 61 today.

But sitting with Otohata made it feel like 152 degrees instead. Just as she reached for her water bottle her nail snapped off.

"Oh man! That was brand new" she said. "It's okay I'll buy you some more". "Oh Otohata your too nice to me! You buy me food and spend all of your time here-"

"You deserve the nice treatment, Aya". "No I don't really, you should go back to work your going to get fired soon and"-

"I quit". "You what"?! "I quit". "Why would you do that? You love that place! You're the best employee they've got why would you do that"?

"I have more important things to do now than work". "Oh yeah like what"? "Seeing you". Aya pinkend.

"Me"? "Yeah you why the hells do you think I'm here all the time"? "To make sure I don't do anything stupid I guess" Aya said.

"Well that was it at first but now I enjoy your company". "Oh Otohata" Aya said, her eyes misting over.

Without thinking she embraced him with her good arm. "Aya"! "Gomen- nasi it's just that you're so nice and I don't deserve it" she sobbed.

"I'm not as nice as you think I am" he said. "Shut up being down on yourself you're the nicest person I've ever met".

"Aya you're getting my shirt wet" he said turning redder by the minute. "I don't care" she said.

"Stop crying you're making it look like I made you cry" He said. "Besides you look prettier when you smile".

"You think I'm pretty"? "Yeah". "Even when I look like this" Aya said pointing at her tangled hair and red puffy eyes.

Otohata nodded. "I guess your not too bad yourself" she said. "Aya do you know what I'm trying to tell you"?

"That I look nice"? She guessed. "No moron I'm trying to tell that I lov-""There you are Aya" Ran cried happily.

"Whoa are we interrupting something" Yuya asked eyeing the whole display. Aya on Rei's lap, the picnic basket, and the junk food.

"No we were just having lunch" Otohata said. "Yeah right" Ran snorted taking a seat. "Ooh chocolate" she said devouring a candy bar.

"Ooh pineapple soda" Yuya said. "Aya you don't care if I"- "No go ahead" she said. Her lunch from heaven was ruined.

She yawned; it was always around one that she took her afternoon nap. She laid her head on Rei's shoulder.

"I'm tired" she said. "Go ahead and sleep" Rei whispered. So she did. "Ooh Rei it looks like you like her" Ran said.

"She's my friend and nothing more"! He said. "Oh really then why is she on your lap…"? Ran trailed off suggestively.

"It's not like that moron". "You're a moron for calling me a moron"! "You're a moron for calling me a moron for calling you a moron"! Rei retorted.

"What"? Ran said.

12345678900009876543223456789012345678900987654321234567890—09812345

A few hours later Aya woke up. She smiled. Otohata must've carried her all the way back. But where was he now?

"Rei"? She called. "He went to the bathroom" Ezuka said. "Oh thanks". "Why do you want him around so much"?

"He's great to talk to and he's so nice and it's lonely in here". "But I'm here". "Gomen- nasi Ezuka but you know what I mean".

"You like him don't you"? Right after that Otohata came back in. "What's wrong"? he asked Aya.

"Nothing but can you pull the curtain around please"? "Sure". "Thank you for this afternoon it was so nice" Aya said.

"Your welcome but don't cry" he warned. "What were you trying to tell me earlier"? For once Otohata looked troubled.

"Nothing" he lied turning toward the TV with a sigh. _Liar_ Aya thought. Well whatever he wanted to say he was going to!

She would make sure of that!


	7. Chapter 7

Accident ch

Accident ch.7

It had been 3 days since Otohata had tried to tell Aya that he liked her. He had been pretty silent since then.

"Otohata are you mad at me"? Aya asked. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why would I be mad at you"? he asked.

"You haven't said three words to me since three days ago. I understand if you're bored with me and you can go home if you want to" she said and the tears came.

"Aya" Otohata began. "I know I've bored you and I know that Ran's problay more fun to be with"-

"Aya I never said that I didn't want to be here" he said getting slightly annoyed. "Then why won't you talk to me"?

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk"? he asked suddenly. "Okay" she said.

Rei tossed her into a wheel chair and wheeled her outside. It was an overcast day and Aya was sure it was going to rain.

"Aya I don't really know if I want to tell you this" Rei said. He put his shaking hands in his pocket.

Aya's heart lurched. She knew what he was going to say._ I'm bored here and I can't stand it here another minute, Aya._

The tears came again and she began to cry. For once Rei wanted to run and hide forever. "Aya what I was trying to say was"- "Why would you want to leave me"? She demanded angrily through her tears.

"I don't want to leave you" he said just as the first of the rain began to fall. "We should go back in" Aya said.

"No I want to tell you before we go inside" he said. The rain pored harder. Reis perfect brown hair was plastered to his forehead.

He knelt down beside her. "Aya the reason I haven't been talking is that…. This is just too damn hard" he said.

"I knew it" Aya whispred. "This has to stop, this crush of yours I'm not good at commitment"…… she heard him say in her mind.

A tear fell. He wiped it from her face. "Don't cry" he said. She embraced him tightly. "Don't abandon me" she whispered.

"I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you and I know I've turned you down a lot but"-

"Please" she whispred. "I know that I'm not the best at commitment and I can be cold a lot" he barreled forward.

She hugged him tighter. By now the two were soaked and chilled to the bone. "What I want to tell you is that I"-

"You know I'm getting really cold" Aya said sneezing. "I think that you can tell me in"- she began but she was stopped.

What Otohata did next even shocked him self. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Rei what are you doing"? She asked.

"Shut up" he said. And then he placed his lips on hers. At that instant Aya didn't give two craps about the rain.

Nothing else mattered but this moment with Rei. If the world stopped turning then they wouldn't have noticed.

She returned the kiss and pulled him closer to her. "What on earth"? Said a voice. It was none other than Ran.

She was as scared as hell! Why were Aya and Rei making out? This had to be a dream. She gripped her umbrella tighter and tried to shake the image out of her head.

"Gag! Get a room" she shouted. They quickly broke apart and looked up. "Hi Ran" Aya said feebly.

"Ugh! That's so nasty" she said again. "Shut up! This has nothing to do with you" Rei snarled.

"I'll be upstairs then" she said hurrying out of the rain. "Moron" she called behind her.

1234567890987654321234567890-098765434567890987652356789876543456

"Achoo"! Aya sneezed in Rei's face. "Hey watch it" Rei sniffled from his spot at her bedside.

"Dorry" she said blowing her nose. "The rain sucks" Rei sulked sneezing again. "Well if you wouldn't have decided to kiss me in the rain we wouldn't be sick" she said.

He scowled at her and threw a tissue at her. "I told you guys that you would get sick" Ran taunted.

"Shut up" Rei and Aya said together. Ran rolled her eyes. These two were getting a little TOO alike.

"So since you two were…. Well you know does this mean that you're lovey dovey"? Ran asked evilly.

Aya face turned scarlet. Just then Miyu and Yamato bustled into the room. "Hello Aya" Miyu said.

"Hello" she said waving a little. "Oh my happened to poor Rei"? She asked taking in his sickly appearance.

He sneezed. "He was out in the rain with Aya" Ran said with a teasing tone earning a smack from Aya.

123456789098765432112345678909876543212345678909876543

Aya ran her newly uncasted arms through Rei's hair. He was sound asleep. Now he spent his nights with her at the hospital.

She sat up the best she could without hurting her broken leg and wrapped her arms around his sleeping form.

"I love you" she whispered, instantly regretting it. What if he had heard? Get it together Aya!

One kiss and now you think that you're going steady! She thought to herself. Maybe she should just forget that it ever happened.

1234567809876543212345678909876543212345678909876

"_Aitsu ga boku naka Ni"………_ Aya sang along with the radio. Rei scowled. "What's wrong"? Aya asked.

"I still haven't told you yet" he said frowning. "We don't have to go out in the rain do we"? Aya asked.

"Not if you don't want to" he said with a small smile. "I just wanted to say that I really"- he turned red.

"Rei what's wrong why are you all red"? Aya asked turning a bit pink herself. He hid his shaking hands under her tray table.

He took a deep breath. "Just do it chicken head"! A Ran like voice said in Otohata's head. He winced.

He smoothed his hair back. "I wanted to say that I well, I um, Iloveyou" he said. "Huh"? Aya asked puzzled.

"Okay lookit" he began. "I've tried to be romantic about this and I suck okay"? "What"? "I just wanna say that I…. I".

"Just spit it out I'll listen to anything that you say" Aya said soothingly. He sat down on her bed and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you" he whispered. "Oh Rei" Aya said pulling away. "You don't mean that, I'm just a clumsy nerd" she said sadly.

"Moron you are the exact opposite of that". "Don't"… "You're beautiful, you make me laugh and I love being with you" he said.

She hid her smile behind her hands. "Don't hide that light from the world". Nice one Rei.

Retard. That sucked! So instead of saying anything else sappy he kissed her quickly. She gasped from shock.

Now this all of a sudden. It seemed like a dream and she feared that she would wake up. She hugged him closer to her and he stroked her hair.

Ezuka stared at them unblinkingly. Gosh where were his manners? His mother had taught him better!

Aya's face felt like it was on fire and she clutched Rei tighter and he returned the embrace.

When broke apart they were gasping for air. "Wow" Aya said. Rei was actually blushing. She ran her hand through his hair.

The nurse walked into the room to check on Ezuka and smiled. Ah, young love. She blushed when Aya tremblingly laid her lips on his again.

"I love you too" she murmured against his warm soft lips. He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh Aya" he said taking her hands in his. "Does this mean were official"? "Do you want to be? Remember that I suck at"-

"I don't care I just want you" she said. He pulled her closer. "Okay then" he said. "Aya and Rei sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Ran taunted.

"Ran stop teasing them" Yuya said. "Besides I kiss you all the time" he said making her blush.

That crack earned him a smack from Ran. "You're so embossing you baka"! She howled.


	8. Freedom and a weird call

Accident ch

Accident ch.8

"Three letter word for occupation" Otohata said tapping the pen against the crossword puzzle book.

"Job" Aya said from her position astride his lap. He quickly scribbled it down into the book.

"Correct" he said. "Yes"! :"You're so smart" he said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed as red as Ran's new boots for Yuya.

"My turn"! She called snatching the book. "Okay Yuya four letter word for stronger than like" she said.

"Lust"? "No, baka"! "Uh let me see, love"? "Yay you're so smart"! She said giving him a hug.

"Okay Rei you're turn"! She called. "Okay Rei name of city where Tatsukichi is from" Aya said.

"Machida"? "Yes we win Ran"! Aya said. "Hey no fair"! She pouted. "In you're face Kotobuki" Rei laughed evilly.

1234566789009987766132131456689880--81765

Later after visiting hours Aya and Rei were sharing a lemon Ice Cream cone under the star's outside.

"I love lemon" Aya said leaning into Rei contently. "Eww"! "Not eww Rei this is delicious"!

She took another lick of it. It was all over her mouth. Rei leaned forward with an evil glare.

"What are"- She was silenced a kiss. She turned bright red when she felt his tongue on her lips.

He pulled away. "Wow lemon is good" he said. She blushed even redder. "Do you like to make me blush"? Aya demanded.

"Very much actually". "Rei! You're so evil"! "I know". "You don't look it but you're a smart ass".

"I get that a lot". They laughed. "What was that for"? She suddenly asked. "I just felt like it" he said simply.

"Mister Ice man has feelings"? Aya asked in mock surprise. "You don't look it Aya but you're a smart ass too".

"I get that a lot" she joked. They cracked up. "When I get out of here we won't be able to spend as much time together" Aya said sadly.

"Who said"? "You know it's true what if we drift apart"? "We won't I promise I'll come to Shibuya everyday".

"If you don't I'll hunt you down". "Oh yeah and do what? Throw a record at me"? "Exactly".

"Maybe you can come and see me at lunch time or something when I have to work". "Or maybe you can hang out with us if you don't".

"I don't know how much more I can take of Kotobuki". "Lot's as long as I'm around". "You're a smartass but I love you" he said.

"I love you too".

122468909675322236891155690

"Gag"! Ran said to Yuya. "Shut up Ran I'm glad he finally has a girlfriend". "You shut up! I guess Aya being sick brought them closer".

Ran walked over to Otohata's side of the room. "Ran don't"! Yuya said. "Rei will kill me"!

"Not as long as I'm around"! She continued to snoop around until she found a sketch book.

"Look at what I found"! She said taking it back over to Yuya. He took a deep breath and opened the book.

12345768090098654321135677899000097642112478990-0778799789

"I miss Shibuya" Aya sighed sadly. "Why"? "It's no fun here except when you're here and when you leave….. I'm lonely" she confessed.

"I do have a life you know" Otohata replied. "I know and you're just wasting it with"- "Shut up" he said hugging her.

"If I hear you say that one more time….. I swear I'll sic Kotobuki on you" he threatened.

14567890876543221123677889900998777653422356890-908978678

"Oh my god" Ran said. "Wow I never knew that Rei could draw" Yuya said flipping the page.

"Look it's Aya from our first trip to Worpara"! Ran exclaimed. Rei had drawn everything in detail.

"It's me"! Ran said. Rei had drawn Ran and Yuya and she was asking him for juice. "Wow" Yuya said.

They turned the page. "Holy crap"! Ran cried.

123569890900-9876534212347909567899090141

Aya and Rei were on her hospital bed watching TV. "What"? Rei asked trying his best not to shy away from Aya's gaze.

"Nothing" she said focusing on her nails which she'd been trying to polish. "Yes there is and it has to do with me right"?

"No, this show is sad". "You're not seriously worried about leaving here are you"? "No". "Liar". "Yeah I am and I know what you said but I'm just scared and I"-

"Shut up! Man, you sure are gloomy today"! "I said I won't leave you and I meant it".

"Miss Hoshino we have some great news for you"! Doctor Diode said deciding to ignore Otohata for once.

"Tomorrow you'll be free to go" he said. Aya beamed. "Really"? "Hai". "Yes"! She cried.

245678900-09875643423233557880909-009-0-0-0-9867

"Hello"? "Hi Ran guess what"? "What"? "I don't know if I should tell you this". "No fair"!

"How's Yuya"? "Tell me"! "…" "Onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai…." Ran pleaded. "Okay, okay tomorrow I leave the hospital".

"Yay! That means I'm gonna throw a big party……." Rei snickered at her excited reaction.

"We'll be there bright and Early tomorrow"! Ran chirped. "Ja ne I've gotta tell Miyu"! She cried.

1233489097863756142624162683792409

The next morning came fast. Doctor Diode shortened the cast on Aya's leg and told her she was free to go.

She sighed. "What now"? Otohata grumped. "I'm kinda sad leaving this place". "Oh for god's sake"-

"Just kidding let's go"! she said.

126798986756644676879090

The ride back to Shibuya was one of the happiest car rides Aya had ever had. "Look Rei that's my favorite shop" she exclaimed pointing happily.

He let her out in the square where Ran was sitting on Hachi looking around for Aya. When the three met up there were tears and hugs.

"I missed you guys" Aya said happily. "Now here's the fun part guys! I planned a surprise day for Aya so let's go"! she cried.

"I have to work" Rei said. "Oh hell no Rei come on"! Ran said grabbing him and pulling him along.

23485u95897686564645467894793948585656557444898

"This place is too loud, Ran" Yuya whined about the Kara- Mara place. "Get over it now who sings first"? She asked looking around at her friends.

"How about Otohata"? She asked evilly. His death glare shut her up pretty quick. "Yuya"?

"No way Ran I can't sing"! he said waving her away. "How about Aya and I and Miyu"? "Sure"! They said.

1287387856880-0-997867600-0--77867556

"Watashi ananta dakishimetta"! Ran wailed the last part of the song. "Wow Ran that was"…. Yuya trailed off.

"It wasn't the best" Yamato said "You suck Kotobuki" Rei said crossing his arms. "I told you I had to work so"…. He got up and headed toward the door.

Aya got up and caught up with him. "I'll call you later" he said. "I guess I see you later Otohata- Kun"Aya said giving him a hug.

"Ja ne, I love you". "Ja ne" Aya said back waving. "Ooh Aya's got a boyfriend" Miyu teased.

"Oh quit it" she said turning red. "So…. Have you kissed yet"? She asked eagerly. Aya's red turned burgundy.

She could still picture the cold rainy night when he'd first kissed her and that night with the Ice Cream…..

Oh, she wished he was here! "Yeah they have I caught them playing tonsil hockey in the rain a few weeks ago"! Ran taunted.

"Shut up Ran" Aya said, only kidding. "Do you love him"? Miyu asked holding the door so that they could all leave.

"Miyu they just started dating! Carried much"? Ran said sitting on a nearby bench.

"I do love him" she said blushing a bit. "Do you need some help with you're cruces Aya"? Ran asked.

"No I'm fine" she said. "So what's next" Miyu asked. "Well I'm kinda tired so how about we head home"? Ran asked.

1234400978676556456890900—1827545468787890

Later Aya was in her own bed reading a book._ It's nice to be home_ she thought happily. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"House of Hoshino Aya speaking". "Hello Aya do you remember me"? "No not really who is this"?

"You seriously don't know"? _This is getting irritating_ Aya thought with a giggle. She was thinking just like Rei!

"It's you're boyfriend"! "You're not Rei". "Well not you're current boyfriend but before you're accident I was you're boyfriend" said the guy.


	9. Chapter 9

Accident ch

Accident

Ch.9

"Go home Kotobuki" Rei said irritably. "No way as long as Yuya wants me here I'll stay" she said looking hopefully at Yuya.

"Sure you can stay Ran" he said. "Damn" Rei muttered. Now he had figure out how to sneak away with the phone without being mocked by Ran.

"_Ahahahah! You know how to use a phone"!?_ He heard her say in his mind. He quickly grabbed the cordless phone and shut himself away in the bathroom.

He dialed Aya's number carefully. It rang and rang. "Hey this is Aya I'm either not here right now or I'm feeling too lazy to pick up. Leave a message! And buy me some juice"! He heard Ran say in the background.

"Moron" He muttered. "Hey Aya its Rei. Call me back when you get this. Ja ne, I love you".

129378675457799--909786654544677889989755444

"I don't understand how can you be my boyfriend"? "I was before you have amnesia and you don't remember me".

Her call waiting beeped. But she ignored it. "I don't know who you are and this is getting pretty creepy".

"Very well then listen carefully". "Okay…" "My name is Kazuke Katase. Does that ring a bell"?

2238346476809-0-0788675453424779389477865546446689898878245334

The next morning Kotobuki was still there. Only she was passed out in Yuya's bed. And Yuya had stolen his bed so he was stuck on the couch.

He checked his calls and there was one missed call from his mother but nothing from Aya.

He dressed quickly and hurried out of the apartment. It wasn't like Aya to ignore calls. He hoped she was alright.

15598677675645343567788999089786756454342324577786764535898090

When he arrived Aya was hurrying around the room on one foot. "This is so irritating" She said to herself.

"Looking for something"? Otohata asked smugly catching her with one arm. "I was" she said.

"What"? "Well since you were gone I was looking for my phone so I could call you and ask why you didn't call me".

"I did but I got voicemail and then the line was busy". "I want to talk to you about something Rei and it's important" she said shutting her room door.

"What are you pregnant or something"? "No smartass! I got a weird phone call last night" she said with a troubled look.

"From who"? "This Guy named Katase or something". Rei's face clouded instantly. "What did he say"?

"He said that he was my boyfriend before all of this". "No he wasn't". "Huh"? "I was Aya and I'm kind of the reason that this whole thing happened" he said sadly.

235456766877980909-9—0-0-099089778678686879980090978

"Where the hells are those two"? Ran demanded angrily tapping her foot. "Gove them some time Ran" Miyu said.

"I have been giving them time Miyu we've been waiting for five whole minutes" Ran whined.

"I wonder if their together" she trailed of suggestively. "Ran"! Miyu said giving her a swat.

"What? It's problay true anyway! I can hear her now 'Oh Rei'…." "Ran you're brain really is basic" Miyu said.

"Shut up" she barked.

233568099087676562423121211335780909-0-0

"You hit me"? "No I didn't hit you but we had a fight and you were upset and I guess you weren't paying attention and you got hit by the truck" he said.

What Aya saw next filled her with unholy terror. A tear rolled Rei Otohata's face and he had bowed his head in shame.

"It's my fault" he said sadly. "It's not, Rei I wasn't paying attention; I messed up" she said pulling him closer.

She wiped the tear from is eyes and kissed his cheek. "You make me feel like I'm four or something" he said sulkily.

"But you're _my_ four year old" Aya said. "By the way you never saw mecry and if you ever tell anyone I'll eat you alive".

"You wish" Aya said sarcastilly. "Shut up and kiss me" he said. So she did.

12450887675643324465779809089987675656545467989080998

"About time man" Ran said impatiently. "Shut up Kotobuki we had things to do"! Rei said.

For an unknown reason Ran began to howl with laughter. "I told you Miyu"! She laughed.

"Okay so what now"? Yuya asked. "Let's go to Palm Tree"! she cried happily.

They all agreed. This plan was going perfectly.

1378090900909014190901418686755646455989

"Surprise"! Called the big crowd at Palm Tree. "Ran"! Aya said. "I told you no parties". "Oh well" she said leading her inside.

Everyone was there. Yuya's ex girlfriend Mami was there and Kasumi was there. Even the Tan face GALS had shown up.

Even Maki Komine had made the journey from her home to be there. Needless to say it would be a great party.

"Welcome back Aya" Towa- rin said happily presenting her with a cup of tea. "Arigato" she said.

There was Para dancing, tons of food, games, and even campfires. And all of it was for her return.

It seemed like everyone in Shibuya was there.

"Bring it on Kotobuki"! Mami challenged. "Okay then but don't cry when you lose" Ran said starting the Para- para music.

"Towa- Towa my destiny" Naokcichi drooled. "Sayo is glad that you're back, datchu" Ran's sister said.

"Yes! Woo- hoo! I kicked you're ass Honda"! Ran cried joyfully. "Shut up Kotobuki" she pouted.

Even Naka- Teach was there. "Good to see you alive Hoshino" he said. "Same here Naka- teach I mean Mr. Nakanishi" Aya said.

"You've been hanging around Kotobuki too much" he said.

"Yamato Miyu wants to dance with you"! Miyu said happily. "Not no Miyu I'm on duty".

"It makes Miyu sad that you never want to spend time with her…. That's all she wants" Miyu whined sadly.

"Oh okay Miyu come on" he said with a sigh.

13357980909090909089678690

"Rei? I thought I find you out here" Aya said. "Why don't you come inside and dance their playing a slow song".

"I will if I feel like it". "Onegai Onegai Onegai onegai"! "Okay, Okay jeez you're worst that Kotobuki".

"I am not" Aya said. "That's why I love _you_ stupid" he said leading her inside.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of curios eyes was watching. And they did not like what they saw.


	10. Happy Birthday Otochi!

Accident

Accident

Ch.10

"I had a good time tonight" Aya said as they stopped in front of her door. "Me too". "Hey Rei do you want to come in and meet my mom"? Aya asked hopefully.

_Oh hell…_ "I don't think so maybe tomorrow Aya, I'm kinda tired" Rei lied. "Alright well I guess this is goodnight then" Aya said.

"Ja ne" He said. "Otohata- Kun, wait"! Aya suddenly called out. She limped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

2137979675689909—90887564533668989890

The next morning a beautiful girl limps inside on crutches. Katase smiles openly getting him weird looks from the other people eating breakfast in the small restaurant.

"Hello Aya" Katase says genially pulling out her chair. "Arigato" she says before sitting down.

"Not to be rude but can we hurry this up? I have something important to do today" Aya said.

"Like what"? "Well Today is Otohata- Kun's birthday and I need to buy him a present" she said.

"I can help with that" Katase says with a smile. "Really"? "Yeah it's no problem Aya; I'd do anything for you".

"Arigato Katase- kun" she says happily, eliciting another smile from him.

2336898090908767453423121778099099-09090989787878

"Happy Birthday chicken head"! Ran said gleefully the next morning. "Not Kotobuki; not this early" He mumbled.

"Fine then be ungrateful" Ran pouted. "Shouldn't you be with Yuya or something"? He asked sleepily.

"No because I already have you're present right now"! "Ran it's"- "Ten am lazy ass! Get up"! She said hitting him with a pillow.

"Don't hit me Kotobuki" he said getting up and stretching. "That's more like it. Lazy now hurry up and get dressed we have things to do today" she chirped.

16779090-090886754535909-0-0-0-9089786756453437984085089605900-

"Are you sure about this Katase its 3000 yen" Aya said nervously. She had spotted a handbag in one of the shop windows and he wanted to buy it for her.

"Yes I am sure! Besides you're on present duty so keep looking" he ordered going to the register.

Aya took another look at her list.

New record

Clothes?

A new book

Jewelry

She got another great idea and dragged Katase out of the shop. "Where are we going so fast"?

"Its urgent Katase- kun come on"! She said.

2335579809088664534231213689909-090-90909897898789

"Hello Ran" Mrs. Hoshino said opening the door. "Yo. Is Aya home"? "She went out saying something about a present but she'll be back later tonight".

"Oh well me and him were"- "You must be Rei Otohata! Aya never stops talking about you" Mrs. Hoshino said.

"Oh really"? He asked. "Yes really! I think that she likes you"- "We really have to go now" Ran said dragging Rei out of the yard.

36786756455880-0-0-0-89078657564534549-0-0-09-90897867

"Hello Towa- rin" Aya said walking through the door with Katase. "How long do we have until they arrive"? Aya asked.

"I'd say 3 or 4 hours" Towa- rin said. "Great then we have plenty of time" Aya said happily.

132428098098977867657689809899786676798090-0

"I love it" Miyu said. "Arigato, it took a long time to set up but I had Katase- Kun to help me" Aya said.

"It was no problem really anything for Aya" he said happily. Miyu looked troubled. "Aya can I talk to you for a second"? Miyu asked.

"Sure I need to set up outside anyway" she said taking an armload of stuff.

"Aya I don't think you should be hanging out with Katase". "Why he seems nice enough".

"Otohata- Kun's birthday is today and I don't think that he would like you"- "I know I just need his help is all. Today will be al about Otohata- kun" Aya said.

1334466898008867756432231213255788989089898

"Kotobuki you're really pissing me off! Why on earth do you want to go to Palm Tree"? Otohata demanded.

"I just want okay? Now step on it"! Ran demanded.

13377990-090909090-90897897686754352343577909

"Get out" Rei said rudely getting out of his car. "Well are you gonna go in or what"? Ran said.

"I was just about to" he said opening the door.

"**Surprise"! Everyone yelled. ** "Wow" was all that he said. "Happy Birthday Re" Yuya said.

"Thanks". "So do you love it"? Ran asked. "Has anyone seen Aya"? he asked. "Speaking" she said weaving her way through the crowd.

"Happy Birthday" she said giving him a kiss. "Arigato". "Come outside I have something for you" she said motioning to him.

2336689090089786755443423432448798980909889786756454545

"Aya you don't have to do this. I could have spent my birthday at home" he said. Aya thrust a package at him.

"Open it Otohata- Kun" she said. He unwrapped the paper. It was a record from Miyu and Yamato.

"Thanks" he said tossing it aside. "My turn" Tatsukichi said stepping forward. "Here you go Otochi" he said handing him another package.

He opened it and discovered a yellow shirt with banana's printed on it. "Thanks". "You're welcome brother"! he said happily.

"Next one's from me" Ran bellowed. "Well open it moron"! Ran said. "I am" he said. He slowly opened the package.

He found 500 yen with a note attached to it. _Happy birthday Otochi! You're a still a moron only a 17 year old one!_

_From, Your favorite Bakapurru Ran Kotobuki_

"Nice, Kotobuki" he said distastefully. "This one's from me" Yuya said handing him a package.

He opened it to find a record player needle. "This one's from me Otohata- kun" Aya said shyly handing him a present.

He opened it to find a lemon candle. He looked at her and laughed. The whole party stopped.

Rei Otohata had** laughed!** Ran began to record this on her phone. Everyone froze. "Hell must have frozen over" Ran muttered.

"Arigato Aya" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. Ran quickly sent the video to everyone including the nightly news titling it_ Hell_ must've frozen over because Rei Otohata Laughed!

He hugged Aya tightly. "Quick turn on the TV"! Ran said.

And there he was laughing is head off. "Kotobuki"…. He growled. "It was just a joke Otochi…. AHHHH"! she screamed as he went after her.

"Otohata- Kun no"! Aya said getting up to follow him. "Aya don't" Katase said also following.

"Ran I'm coming" Yuya called running after them. "AHHH! You're taking this way to far Otochi"! Ran cried, running for her life.

**So what do you think? Read and review kay? By the way Chibi Angel Chan I won't make Katase a jerk just for you (unless I'm feeling evil) : D**


	11. Chapter 11

Accident

Accident

Ch.11

The next morning Aya woke up in a bed that was not hers. Everything was unfamiliar here.

Except where was here? Then she noticed Yuya's sleeping form across the room and blushed.

Surely she hadn't….. You know. She shook the thought from her head as she got out of the bed and tried to remember last night.

**Flashback**

"Rei leave Ran alone" Aya wailed into the night. "Oh hell no"! He called back. "Take it easy Otochi"! Ran called.

_At this rate I'll never be able to catch up with them. It was nice knowing you Ran…._

But suddenly she was up there and she body blocked Ran from Rei. She knew he wasn't going to slam right into her…. Right?

But then she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Did Rei really knock her down to get to Ran?

The tears sprang to her eyes but he was looking down at her. "Aya"? He asked cradling her in his arms.

"Did you really think I'd knock you down to get to _her_"? He asked laughing. "Shut the hell up I could take you on"! Ran bellowed.

"Aya..." "I'm fine Otohata- Kun" she managed to choke out. "Good if he would've"- "I'm fine Ran, really" Aya insisted.

**A little later (Still flashback)**

"I'm so tired do you know where I can find an extra blanket"? Aya asked. "I have one on my bed' Rei said pointing her down the hall.

"I'll just lay down minute" Aya said to herself settling down on the bed. And that's the last thing she remembered.

**End Flashback**

"Lose something"? Said a smooth voice. Aya screamed and turned around. "Oh Otohata- Kun it's just you" she said in relief.

"I didn't see you in mirror" she said, feeling like she had to explain herself. "I think you're just naturally afraid" he said with a smirk.

"I am not"! "Prove it then". She turned around and leaned toward him and he closed his eyes and leaned in.

When nothing made contact with his lips his eyes shot open. Aya was leaning against the wall smirking like he was a minute ago.

"I think you just naturally want to kiss me" she said imitating his voice. His face turned bright red.

"Hmm" he said turning away. "Lighten up Otohata- Kun" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll get you later" he said threatinly.

**Later**

"Otohata- Kun stop you're going to get me thrown out" Aya said quietly. "Who care's you're not supposed to talk on the phone in Library" Rei snorted.

"You're such a smartass" she hissed into the phone. "I get that a lot". "Otohata- Kun….. You have very black humor sometimes".

"I also get that a lot". "I'm hanging up now Rei, I'll see you later" she said.

**Later**

She really hadn't meant to stay that long at the Library but she just got too caught up. She halfway done with her third novel when someone came up behind her.

"I didn't know that GALS liked to read" said a voice. She jumped and willed her self not to scream.

"Otohata- Kun don't do that" she said. "I told you I'd get you".

**Later (Location: Shibuya)**

"Guess what Miyu just found out"! "What"? Said Ran and Aya. "There's a new Para routine"! She cried.

"Do you have it"? Ran asked eagerly. "Yes actually I do". "Hey no fair that had to be like 3000 yen"! Ran cried.

"It was but Yamato bought it for me for a present" Miyu said. "That's very sweet" Aya said.

"I want it" Ran said with an evil gleam in her eye. "No way Ran go buy your own" Miyu said clutching the bag protectively.

"I NEED it". "It worries Miyu how you're brain is so basic…" POKA! "Shut up"! Ran barked.

"Why don't we go play it" Aya quickly interjected. "Where? Miyu's VCR broke down last week" she said sadly.

"I know someone that has one" Aya said motioning for them to follow.

**Location: Yuya and Rei's apartment**

"Hey Yuya I'm using Otochi's VCR okay"? Ran said dashing into the living room. After everything was hooked up they began to dance.

"This one's way better than the other two" Ran panted. "I agree" Aya said. Suddenly the door burst open.

Miyu paused the tape. "Otohata- Kun welcome home" Aya said sweetly. "Arigato but why's Kotobuki here"?

"We're busy Otochi take it somewhere else we'll be done in a minute" Ran snapped restarting the tape.

"Hey Aya can we talk for a second" Otohata asked. "Sure" she said being ushered into his room.

"Are you still involved with him"? "Who"? "That Katase guy". "He helped me buy you're birthday present but otherwise no".

"I heard that he was bragging around Shibuya that he was with you". "Otohata- Kun you can't believe that".

"I don't but I just wanted to know why the hell he'd think that". "I don't know I told him that we were just friends and that I was with you".

"Well he doesn't seem to think so". "Otohata- Kun I really have no idea about this at all" Aya said tears burning in her eyes.

"I wouldn't cheat on you; I love you" she said tears beginning to fall. He hugged her. "I wasn't saying that; don't cry moron" he ordered.

Suddenly Yuya popped into the room. "Aya you have a visitor". "I do". "Yeah he said his name was Katase something" he said.

Aya fainted.


	12. Chapter 12 The end silent tear

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Accident

**Sorry for being lazy and not updating! Here it is and I hope you like it ******

"He was here really"? A dazed Aya asked much later. "Yeah he was moron! Only I want to know how he found out where I live" Rei said angrily.

"I don't know Rei what do you think I asked him to follow me here"? Aya asked back getting a little angrier.

"Well it sure"- "Think what you want but I didn't ask him to Rei what kind of girl do you think I am"?

"You're you Aya okay? I just want to know how he knew"- "I said I didn't know I love you too much to do something like that"! Aya said enraged.

"Aya you need to lower you're voice I live in a duplex not"- "I don't care what you live in"-!

"Aya I know that you love me! I love you too…." He trailed off. Aya stopped in her tracks.

It was only the second time that she'd heard him say it. "I know Rei" she said softly. "But to love me you have to trust me" Aya said tears beginning to fall.

He rose and put his arms around her. "I do trust you I'm just afraid that"- "Aya will you please see him he won't leave" Yuya said.

"Okay send him in" Aya said with a sigh. "Hello Aya" Katase said. "Katase- Kun we need to talk" Aya said.

"Sit" Rei growled. "This has to stop" Aya began. "I know I don't think that Rei needs to be deceived any more" Katase said.

"What are you talking about"? Aya demanded. "Look Katase this is getting on my nerves. I just want to have and uncomplicated relationship for once"-

"Then maybe you should've picked Hoshino then" he said unclearly.

"Excuse me? You need to get of my house you no good son of a bit-""Why are you cursing at me? You should be cursing at that girlfriend of yours who told me all about you"-

"STOP"! Aya yelled. Both of them were startled at her out burst. "All my life I wanted a normal relationship….." she trailed off as she burst into tears,

"I've done some stupid things in the past….. And I felt like nothing was worth living for…. But then I met you Rei" she said gesturing to him.

"Aya don't"- "No let me finish! At first you were cold to me and very mean. And I used to wonder what I was doing wrong… to make you hate me so much" she said crying a little harder.

"And then I met you Katase… and you were nice to me…. And told me what I wanted to hear… but then you betrayed me and the school" she said.

"I never"- "And then I get into an accident…. And Rei's there for me again…. And he holds me hand through it all and gives me gifts…. And finds the courage to tell me that he loves me".

"Katase- Kun I hadn't seen you in so long and we were good friends but now that all of this has happened…. I don't think we can be anymore" she said sadly.

"And you had to get yourself good and drunk so you could follow me here and try to ruin all this…. Why do you hate seeing me happy"? she sobbed.

"Because whenever you are you're with him! I have always loved you Aya and I tried to be there for you when all of this was going on but in the end you still chose him".

"I don't understand Aya! What does this bastard have that I don't"?!

"Excuse me"?! Rei said again. "Otohata- Kun loves me…. For me and not for my grades. Everything he told me was for my own good….." She paused as more tears fell.

"He doesn't care whether I'm a GAL or that I hang out with Ran and Miyu…. He just loves me. And for once I can be happy again…. And want to live and get to know the REAL Rei not just the hottest guy in town".

"I know him and he knows me………. And I'm happy… and there's no way I'm gonna let you take that away from me" Aya said angrily.

"Oh Aya………" He trailed off and sank to the floor and sobbed. Aya knelt down next him.

"Katase- Kun……….. Go find that someone that loves you for you and that doesn't care who you are or what you wear…. Or what you're grades are"!

"Aya…." "Someday you'll find her…. But she won't be me Katase – Kun I don't think she ever was meant to be".

"And when you do we can be friends… all four of us as long as Otohata- Kun doesn't mind".

He impatiently waved her off. "Okay then... Friends"? He nodded sheepishly.

**A few months later…..**

"Otohata- Kun this is crazy! Please un blind fold me"! Aya begged. "No way not until we're there yet".

"How do I know that you won't drive off of a cliff or anything like that"? "Hey what happened to trust"?

Aya blushed. "I do trust you _Rei- Kun_" she said evilly. "Great to hear it _Aya-ppe_" he retorted.

Finally the motorcycle stopped and he led her inside of a building. It was the fanciest restaurant in town.

"Now" she heard him whisper. The blind fold was lifted and she saw all of her friends holding a backwards sign.

"Rei what"- "I need to ask you something". "Rei…" "Okay do it now".

The sign read the words that Aya had always wanted to hear.

**Will You Marry Me Moron?**

"Otohata- Kun……." She said and then the tears came. "Aya… I love you and I don't think that I could live another day without always knowing that you'd be there with me…. We've came a long way".

"We've lived through deadly accidents even… so I figured if you could live with that you could live with life with me. So… will you marry me moron"? he asked revealing a very large and expensive ring.

"If you say no I'll sell it on E-bay"! Ran called. "Shut up"! Rei barked. "Make me"!

"Yes Otohata- Kun I'll marry you" she said leaping into his arms right then and there.

**Epilogue**

Ran and Yuya are still together…. He proposed last night. She said yes and then made him buy her some juice.

Miyu and Yamato were married and Miyu has a baby girl on the way. They have a little apartment in Shibuya.

Katase finally found that "Special someone". Her name is Saiyuri and they are currently living together. They go to the same college as well.

Aya and Rei were married in a big ceremony with almost everyone there. They live in his old place with Yuya and Ran, whom he still thinks is a moron.

They are and forever will be in love.

**The End**

**Thanks you's**

**God**

**2. My friend Chiby-Angle Chan… without you're encouragement and helpful ideas and advice…. This story wouldn't exist… and I would've quit after my 1****st**** bad review.**

**Yukari Tamara for making such a great show with a colorful batch of characters…. Especially Otohata: D**

**My parents for buying this piece of crap I mean computer for me to use.**

**My reviewers!! I love you all! Thank you for you're kind words and thoughts and suggestions. I'll never forget you guys Silent tear**

**Reviewing my other story "The Wedding Date" which is coming very soon after I stop typing this.**


End file.
